Present era deals with vast amount of information. Well organized data centers plays a vital role in managing day to day tasks of one or more entities to completely utilize and manage the vast amount of information. The present data centers are designed in such a manner so as to meet Service Level Agreements (SLA) of the stakeholders associated with the organization. Rapid evolution of data centers along multiple dimensions such as business models, standards and processes, tools and technologies have contributed greatly to their being extremely complex systems to operate on and manage. Efficient management of life cycle of a data center in itself is a complicated task. It requires tremendous effort while selecting appropriate technical deployments to ensure over the accurate operations of the data center in order to meet satisfaction level of a stakeholder.
So far many organizations provide solutions in order to give assurance regarding an efficient management of a data center's life cycle. However, such solutions still lacks in providing access to explicated domain knowledge used for creating an end to end strategy. The well-known solutions also fail in creating technology independent solutions retarget able to third party technologies. Also, there are no means to create solution that is traceable from higher level goals to technology specific implementation in case the solution is created by integrating products from multiple vendors.
Further, the variety of solutions that are commercially available does not provide complete management of design and deployment of the data center. The known approaches lacks in analyzing stake holder's issue. They are also not capable in identifying and rectifying defects or issues in an automatic manner. Rather, manual efforts are still needed. Well planned reporting is still needed in order to furnish on time notifications to various stake holders with regard to various activities involved in the data center's life cycle operations.